


Ruin

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [11]
Category: Doom (2005), Doom (Video Games), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Gen, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: The last thing John remembered was going under for the memory wipe, intent on leaving his life of violence and death behind. Decades later, he's awake, naked and covered in bloody, glowing runes, with Dr. Samuel Hayden hovering over him.The first thing he did was kill the bastard's assistant.





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a good plot to put this scene in, so just have this little snippet.
> 
> Art was done by yours truly :)

Waking up from forced unconsciousness had happened to Jim enough times that, upon regaining awareness, he was able to discern the cause. Drugs always left his tongue feeling like cotton and slightly painful to move, no matter the kind. An allergic reaction - which happened at an alarming frequency - left him feeling similar, but with a notable ache in his muscles and a lingering itchiness under his skin.

A knock over the head always meant there'd be a sharp pain wherever he was struck if he woke up before the injury could be treated, followed by a throbbing that came and went with the beat of his heart.

Damn whoever hit him this time. They certainly hadn't been gentle.

A groan involuntarily tumbled past his lips as he shuffled to sit up from the cold, hard ground he had been passed out on.

“So nice of you to finally join us, Captain Kirk,” A deep, synthetic voice cut through the initial haze had him snapping to attention, “I was beginning to think we'd have to continue on without you. My name is Dr. Samuel Hayden, the head of this facility.”

It was all starting to come back to him now. The _Enterprise_ had been called to aid a scientific research facility, who had been dealing with increasing attacks from other dimensional beings they liked to call demons. He hadn't understood why _they_ had been requested to assess the situation and to report back, but it appeared that this Dr. Samuel Hayden had a lot of pull with Starfleet, given his research into harnessing 'hell energy’ - or Argent energy, as the UAC preferred to call it - as an unlimited power source.

But before he could even take in the silence of the other crew on the away team, bound in chains like him, or the sheer size of the humanoid robot before him, his eyes zeroed in on the stone table in the middle of the equally stone room. Or, more accurately, the form that lay supine on it, restrained by shackles thicker than Jim's on his wrists.

“Bones!” He shouted, but the man didn't wake, breathing evenly and unaware of the danger he was in. The doctor's skin, while bare for all to see, was decorated in strange markings written in what could've been blood. The smell of copper that permeated the room, almost covered by the smell of smoke from the numerous candles lit around McCoy, further confirmed that notion, “What have you done to him?”

Jim's anger didn't faze the robot, nor did it faze the humanoid guards standing watch, their faces hidden behind smooth red helmets.

“Nothing, yet,” Their captor paced in front of them, hands folded behind his back as if he was contemplating the meaning of existence and didn't have some random person strapped to a stone slab, “Though, what I have planned wouldn't be the first time this has happened to him.”

He didn't know how Dr. Hayden knew what Bones could've possibly have been through, or if he even did, but his mind couldn't help flashing to all of those times Leonard had been in danger. While on most occasions Jim had been the target, something that came with being the captain and a trouble magnet combined, Bones himself has had his fair share of perilous situations. Like that one time he had been taken, stripped, and bound on a table as some sacrifice for an alien tribe’s gods. The tall, purple creatures had been intent on removing his heart, and even from where Jim sat now, he could see the scar from when they almost succeeded, made faint by the dermal regenerator.

“Look, I know your, uh, 'demon’ problem is getting out of hand,” Jim pulled against his chains, but Spock shook his head. They wouldn't be able to sneak their way out of these ones, “But you can't just sacrifice someone to take care of it.”

The laugh that followed was harsh and a little mocking, “Sacrifice?” Dr. Hayden shook his head, as if he were talking to a child about something trivial, “Oh no, captain. There will be no sacrifices today. We,” He gestured between himself and a nervous looking pair of scientists standing nearby, towered over by sophisticated technology that greatly contrasted with their surroundings, “Only aim to awaken what has been lain dormant in our friend, Mr. Grimm, here.”

“Mr. Grimm?” Spock spoke for the first time, lips quirking slightly around the pain of his split skin, “I believe you have the wrong person.”

“How naive,” He shook his robotic head, “Your Dr. McCoy is not who you think he is.”

Ensign Miller flinched back when a screech sounded in the distance, “They’re closing in, doctor.” One of the guards said, clutching the plasma rifle in his hand tighter as he scanned the holographic map in front of him. Flashing red dots were closing in on their position, and they were vulnerable.

“We've wasted enough time. Let's begin,” Stepping out of the way of the shaking humans, the head scientist placed a strange, white helmet over Bones’ head. Her hands were gentle as she cradled his neck, but he didn't react other than releasing a soft sigh.

“Wait, stop! What are you doing?” Jim struggled against the chains. He was close to standing when the same guard knocked him over the head with the butt of his gun.

“Stay down!”

“Fuck you, let him go!”

Dr. Hayden sighed dramatically, his single optic never once moving from Bones’ form on the table, “You don't understand the importance of this. It _must_ be done.”

“Perhaps you should step back, doctor,” Another guard stepped forward, “He might not react well to seeing you.”

“Perhaps, but I need to see this. Are we ready to proceed, Dr. Shaw?”

“Yes, sir. Standby,” Before Jim could get the chance to protest again, she nodded to one of her assistants, who pressed a button on one of the consoles. The next demonic screech, much closer this time, was drowned out by the sudden explosion of energy in the room, and the following screams.

Jim might've been screaming too, but he couldn't tell past the rushing of blood in his ears. Leonard struggled against the manacles on his wrists, writhing pain as whatever they were doing to him took its course. When red electricity arched over his skin, Jim couldn't watch any longer, screwing his eyes shut and shouting, “Stop it! Stop it, you're hurting him!”

Miraculously, they listened, “Scans holding steady. Mr. Grimm?” Dr. Shaw hesitantly crept forward, eyeing the panting man warily. Leonard's hazel eyes were wide, and perhaps unseeing as he fought to catch his breath, “Mr. Grimm, can you hear me?”

The guard closest to Jim must've known he was going to speak because he lifted his gun in warning, and he flinched away.

“Mr. Grimm. It's been a long time,” Dr. Hayden’s voice drawled, and Leonard's eyes snapped to the robot, “It would appear I need your help once again.”

The stricken look on his face quickly melted into one of fury as he surged up, “You! What did you do?” Lip curled back, he tugged hard on his shackles, attempting to free himself with brute force, “Why am I awake?”

“If you would calm yourself, I would happily-,” Suddenly, the chains holding Leonard's wrists down snapped and a fist caught Dr. Hayden across his artificial jaw, sending his form staggering back in surprise.

“Bones!” It took everything in Jim not to vomit at the sight of his CMO grabbing Dr. Shaw by the hair and smashing her face against the stone table until nothing was left, he gargled screams dying with her last breath, “Stop, you're killing them!”

His cry was enough to distract the raging man, and Dr. Hayden took the opportunity to grab his neck and force the struggling man down, “Even after all these years, your strength is still fascinating,” Leonard kicked his legs out in attempt to break free of the robot's hold, uncaring of his nudity, “I have another… demon problem I need you to take care of.”

“Fuck you and your fuckin’ demons, I'm done cleanin’ up your mess!”

“Now don't be like that, I have your friends at my mercy, after all,” He forced Bones to face them, his bucking ceasing in its intensity as he caught Jim's eyes.

“I know you,” He grunted out, “I know your face. Who are you?”

“What are you talking about, Bones? It's me. Jim,” Whatever these people had done to him must've screwed with both his memory and strength, because Jim knew for a fact that not even Spock, the strongest person on the _Enterprise_ , would have been able to break free of those chains, “What did you do to him?”

While it looked like he was finally going to get a straight answer, before Dr. Hayden could respond, something barreled into the room and knocked him to the ground, screeching all the while. The bound away team scrambled back in alarm.

The thing - whatever it was - was made of grotesque muscles and odd proportions, and currently clawing away at Dr. Hayden’s exoskeleton. The guards were already charging up their weapons, but Leonard beat them to it by throwing the creature off, following after it and pummeling it into the ground with his fists.

The sight, being as abhorrent as it was as Bones practically bathed in the blood and brain matter painting his frame, actually caused Miller to throw up mere feet from where Jim was. That in itself would've been disgusting if he had been able to tear his eyes from the carnage before him, “Holy shit… Bones…”

Whoever this man was, because that definitely wasn't the Bones he knew, didn't even spare him a glance as he dragged Dr. Hayden up by his neck, only to slam him down and pin him to the table, “You are going to tell me what the _fuck_ you did, _Sam_ . Then I'm goin’ kill 'em all,” He curled his lip in a mockery of a smile, eyes crazed and the blood on his face giving him a manic look, “And once they're all dead, I'm gonna make sure you can't escape this little shell when I destroy it. Then you'll finally fuckin’ _die_.”

“Leonard!” Even Spock looked horrified, and Leonard finally looked to him, sizing the Vulcan up.

“That ain't my name. It's Grimm. John Grimm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art tumblr: phantombrushy.tumblr.com


End file.
